Ceguera
by BiLuLu55
Summary: Porque al momento de matar al otro no vacilarían un momento, porque el otro es su debilidad, sus miedos, complejos y afecciones.


**Anime: Durarara!**

**Parejas: Shizuo e Izaya**

**Advertencias: ninguna**

**Sinopsis:********_Porque al momento de matar al otro no _****_vacilarían_********_un momento, porque el otro es su debilidad, sus miedos, complejos y afecciones._**

**_Notas: La _****_inspiración_********_ataca cuando menos las esperamos, lo _****_único_********_que tengo por decir c:_**

**_~Ceguera~_**

**Capitulo único.**

Los psicópatas carecen de eso que nosotros solemos llamar, sentido común.

Ellos no se rigen por normas, por respeto, ellos solo actúan.

Es simple.

Un psicópata puede parecer a simple vista, una persona común, una normal. Otros, sobrepasan lo común, lo normal.

Es el miedo, la angustia, muchos saben de eso. Pocos lo entienden.

No es que izaya quisiera reírse de los demás, quisiera embarrar sus lamentables vidas hasta llevarlos al suicidio. Es que debe hacerlo.

Estaríamos mintiendo si dijéramos, no lo hace por placer. El simplemente no puede evitarlo, es un instinto depredador que lo incita, lo lleva a jugar ese juego tan poco normal, tan frenético y sin sentido.

Los ve allí, con amor, odio, felicidad, miedo. Necesita ver más, para entenderlos, para entenderse.

Pero el es diferente ¿no es así?

Y lo sabe, lo sabe y le aterra, le hace agarrarse la cabeza con fuerza y querer gritar.

Entonces, así como es siempre, corriendo y corriendo. De ellos mismos más que del otro, temblando de furia, enojados, con un odio verdadero. Pero no todo es lo que parecen, y ellos lo saben más que nadie.

Porque al momento de matar al otro no vacilarian un momento, porque el otro es su debilidad, sus miedos, complejos y afecciones.

Se odian porque ven reflejados en su rival todas aquellas cicatrices que su cuerpo se niega a mostrar. Así de simple.

Y quizá, cuando shizuo tiro sobre la cabeza del otro la ya conocida señal de tránsito, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era erradicar con eso que le amenazaba, con eso que hacía imposible su existencia.

Entonces, luego de haber entendido la situación, luego de horas y horas machacando sus cabezas con pensamientos sin un hilo fijo…. ¿porque?

-No pensé recibir visitas hoy- El morocho ignoró la persona parada en el umbral de su puerta y siguió con la vista fija en su trabajo, _"va a ser gracioso cuando tengas que usar anteojos iza-nii" _le había comentado una vez una de sus hermanas, un comentario que pasó desapercibido aquella vez, pero que ahora comenzaba a darle vueltas en la cabeza - … y menos de ti, shizu-chan~ -

El rubio le resto importancia. Camino con el resto de la puerta rota en su mano y se derrumbó en el sofá de la sala. -¿puedes dejar de pasar tus asquerosas manos por el teclado? el ruido es irritante-

-¿puedes dejar de romper mis cosas? cambiar de puerta siempre que se te da por venir es más que molesto-

-deja de ser tan nenaza-

Shizuo se sobo la cien con su mano.

-deja de acosarme-

Izaya oculto una mueca divertida.

-¡no tienes derecho a decir eso! ¡maldita pulga!-

El cigarrillo cayó al piso.

- usa por una vez esa unica neurona que te queda ¡bestia!-

Izaya aguanto una carcajada. Busco su navaja en el bolsillo, pero esta parecía no estar allí. Eso sin duda, le iba a doler.

-IZAYA-KUN~-

Shizuo aplastó el cigarro.

Si izaya tuviera que describir las persecuciones desde su perspectiva, diría excitación, diría energía. Pero si tuviera que describir esta, cuando el falso rubio se le había tirado encima cual bestia en celo, estampandose contra el ventanal, dejándolo inmóvil y con solo unas tijeras a su mano… dirá todo, menos excitación, menos energía.

La cosa consistía en moverse rápido, confundir al otro. Por eso fue izaya quien, con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo entumecido le dejaba, había tomado al rubio de la chaqueta y lo había golpeado contra el vidrio las veces que le fueron posibles.

Shizuo estaba aturdido, sabía que se había tirado hacia el cuervo, pero no contaba que en el camino los equipos repletos de cables, la silla, y el bendito ventanal lo interrumpieron. Y shizuo había encontrado otro razón para odiar a Izaya, la maldita pulga exhibicionista que había colocado un ventanal que le había dado la sensación de que se caia al vacio, y no estaba de mas decir, que shizuo y por poco no acababa rompiéndolo.

el golpe fue a dar en su mandíbula, y izaya podía jurar que si el protozoo aplicaba más fuerza se la rompía. Shizuo lo tomó del cuello de la remera y lo levantó, mirándolo con todo ese odio, con toda esa rabia que el solo podía sentir para con el otro.

-Lo juro, esta vez si voy a matarte-

-estas equivocado- Izaya sintió un dolor partirle la cabeza, quizá si se la había roto - No eres nada, no significas nada. Eres parte de mi juego, y lo arruinas, porque estas roto, vives metiendote donde no te llaman, jodiendome la vida. Te odio, shizu-chan te odio tanto-

Ellos quizá, no formaban parte de un todo, quizá solo era eso, nada. Una nada que intentó por todos sus medios llegar a ser todo. Y lo odiaban, pensar que debían depender del otro, pensar que el otro siempre estaría allí, y nunca lo habían pedido.

Izaya clavo la tijera en el vidrio, que se resquebrajo hasta partirse en la cabeza del rubio.

Tal vez, si ambos morían, esas debilidades a las que tanto temían, se irán con el otro. Eso pensó Izaya, _debo matarlo, porque él es todo lo que nunca quise ser. Para acabar con esto, matarlo, dejarlo en el olvido, pensar que nunca formó, si no, la pieza más importante, la más amada. _

Dejarlo asi, como si las lágrimas y las noches en vela nunca hubieran existido, como si el tiempo para ellos hubiera muerto hace mucho.

Y es triste, pues no eran miedos o errores lo que el otro tenía para entregar. Y ninguno de los dos entendió el mensaje.

El amor es como un vidrio empañado, pega tu mano, casi imperceptible, y veras todo lo que tiene para ofrecer.

* * *

**BiLuLu~**


End file.
